


Push

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin keeps teasing Lance, who's with JC.  How far can Justin push Lance before JC steps in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Girly!Lance, Snotty!Justin and Manipulating!JC. Good times. :)

PUSH  
One

 

“Lance! Lansten! Van’s here and…” JC froze as he entered Lance’s bedroom. They were all sharing a huge house during a week between engagements. They had various appearances to make, but basically it was a working vacation.

“Coming,” Lance sniffled, wiping at his eyes and going into his bathroom. JC heard water running as Lance washed his face. “Let me grab my phone and…”

“You’re not grabbing anything.” JC took Lance’s hand and yanked him down to sit on the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just...” Lance began. JC glared at him, and Lance seemed to shrink under his gaze. “He did it again,” Lance whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes once more. “I tried, Josh, honest! I tried not to let it get to me, and I was better this time. I didn’t cry until he was out of the room.”

This explained the smirk on Justin’s face as he headed out to the van, JC thought to himself. He put his arms around Lance. “I’m sure you did try, baby,” JC said, kissing Lance’s forehead. “He’s just a dickhead.”

“I love him like a brother, Josh, that’s all! You’re who I want to be with. But he still...he still tries. He still gets all close and says things,” Lance sniffled.

JC glared at a picture of the group that Lance had sitting on his nightstand. “Don’t tell me, baby. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Sorry,” Lance whimpered.

“No, not like that. I mean it will just piss me off more. That little fucker,” JC growled.

Lance stiffened. It was very VERY rare for JC to swear like that in regular conversation. “Don’t say anything to him, Josh, please? It will make the rest of this week so weird.”

“I won’t. I promise.” JC tenderly kissed Lance and smoothed his hair. “We need to get going,” he said, and Lance nodded. “I’m gonna think of something, Lance, and we’re gonna get the brat back, understand? I love you and I won’t have him doing this to you anymore.”

“Okay,” Lance said, smiling. “I love you, JC.”

“Love you, too, baby.” JC gave Lance another kiss and they left the bedroom.

 

JC couldn’t look at Justin during the three hours of interviews. If he looked at him, he’d want to kill him, and that would not be good press. JC and Lance had been together for over six months, and Justin was still pulling shit with Lance any chance he could get. Lance had been secretly in love with Justin for over a year, and Justin had not reciprocated, though he was definitely bisexual. JC had walked in on Lance crying in a corner one night, drunk off his ass, and he asked what was going on.

“Justin,” Lance sobbed, holding onto JC’s shirt and breathing liquor in his face. “He is so mean to me, JC. Why? What did I do? All I ever did was love him and he treats me so bad.” Lance gulped for air. “I never even told him, and he just knew...and he flirts with me. Then he laughs and tells me I’m not good enough for him...that I’ll NEVER be good enough.”

“Don’t listen to that little dweeb, Lance. You’re WAY too good for him,” JC said soothingly, sitting next to Lance and putting an arm around his shoulder.

“No, I’m not.” Lance shook his head. “He’s so beautiful, and talented, and sexy.”

“You are all of those things,” JC said, and Lance looked at him. “Really. Your eyes, your smile, your skin, they’re all beautiful. And you’re so very talented. You can sing, and you’re so smart. And sexy? Oh, Lance, don’t get me started.” JC wiped Lance’s tears away, a move that didn’t surprise Lance. JC was the one they all went to when tears needed to be wiped away. “You’re hella sexy.”

Lance laughed at the phrase and sniffled. “You think so?”

“I always have,” JC said softly.

“Thank you, JC.” Lance struggled to stand, and JC helped him up. “I think I should go to bed.”

“Okay, Lance. I’ll see you later.”

JC had hoped that Lance would forget the whole thing, but Lance had an amazing memory, sober OR drunk. He approached JC a few days later, smiling shyly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” JC said, stepping back and biting his bottom lip. He was in his tiny studio, working on a painting. “Hand me that red paint, would ya?”

Lance handed over the tube of paint. “Remember the other night, when you said all those nice things to me?” JC nodded. “Did you really mean them?”

JC stopped painting and looked at him. “I don’t say things I don’t mean, Lance.”

“Oh, because...oh.” Lance blushed and smiled. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. With me. Like, um, like a date. Yeah. If you wanted to. But if not...”

“Of course I do,” JC said immediately. And that was the beginning of everything.

But Justin hadn’t given up. He just couldn’t fathom that Lance would want JC and not him. He had no problem giving Lance grief about never being able to have him, but when Lance actually stopped acting like he did want Justin, it drove Justin crazy. So he continued to flirt and tease Lance, when no one else was around. This was the fourth time it had happened in the six months JC and Lance had been together. JC had never done anything about it, because Lance asked him not to. Lance wanted to keep the status quo of the group. He didn’t want anyone to fight, especially over him. But it was going too far...and JC was going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

PUSH  
Two

"Josh." JC was awakened the next morning by an insistent poking from Lance. "JC."

"Lance, if it is before noon, I'm gonna divorce you," JC growled, burying his head under the pillow.

"Josh!" Lance whined in his low voice, and JC finally surfaced.

"What?" JC snapped.

Lance, accustomed to JC's early-morning bitchiness, let the tone roll right off of him. "We're not married, number one, so you can't divorce me. And number two, it's eleven-thirty. Close enough to noon."

"Lance…" JC said in a warning tone.

"Okay. I was, uh, just wondering…you didn't say anything to Justin, right? You promised," Lance said, all green eyes and sweet cheeks.

JC sighed, reaching up to touch Lance's lips. "Baby, I promised I wouldn't say anything." He retreated under his pillow. "But that doesn't mean I won't DO anything."

"Josh!" Lance yelled, grabbing the pillow.

"Lance, he's being a jerk. He needs to learn he can't treat people that way. He's pushed us, pushed me, too far this time. What's a boyfriend to do if not stick up for his baby boy?" JC asked. Lance settled down, his head on JC's chest.

"Am I your baby boy?"

"Always," JC said, kissing the top of Lance's head. "Always."

 

"Hiya, J," JC said, sauntering into the kitchen and reaching up in a cupboard. "Any bagels left?"

"I don't know," Justin sulked. "Someone finished all the cereal, though, and Angie's not here to run for it," he added, referring to the "beck and call girl" whose job it was to run for things when they needed them.

"Aww. That sucks, man." JC stood on tiptoe, arching his back to reach for what he wanted. He could feel Justin's eyes on him and he smiled. "Want a bagel? There's one pizza one left…your favorite."

"Okay," Justin sighed. JC put two bagels in the toaster and leaned against the counter. He wore a pair of Lance's sweatpants, which were a little short in the legs but hung low on JC's slender hips. Just the look he wanted, especially without a shirt on. JC scratched his chest idly, letting his hand slide down his flat stomach.

"So…you're just now getting up? That's late for you," JC observed.

"I was out late last night," Justin said. "Hooked up, you know." Justin shrugged.

"Oh, yes, I know," JC said in a conspiratorial tone. Justin looked at him oddly.

"But you're with Lance," Justin said.

"State the obvious, why don't ya," JC said, laughing. "Just because I'm with Lance doesn't mean I can't look elsewhere," JC lied. He would rather lay down and die than cheat on Lance. He had waited too long for him. "I love Lance, but he's quite…vanilla, you know? There's certain needs I have that Lance can't possible fulfill."

"Oh, um, yeah, I can see that," Justin said, and JC was pleased to see that Justin was nervous.

"Here's your breakfast." JC handed Justin the pizza bagel on a plate. "Cream cheese? Butter? Juice?"

"No to the first two, yeah to the juice."

JC poured two glasses of apple juice and sat down. "So…you hooked up, huh?"

"Yeah," Justin said, blushing slightly.

"Was she good?"

"Uh, yeah," Justin said, and the guilty look on his face answered JC's unspoken question. Justin was ashamed of the fact that he had the hots for boys, and he didn't like talking about it. JC almost felt sorry for Justin, with his closed-minded ideas.

"Good." JC munched on his bagel. "Lance is in the shower, so I'll be blunt, knowing he won't possibly find out about this. I like finding boys who will do whatever I tell them to," JC whispered. "I like boys who will obey."

"But doesn't Lance…" Justin began, then stopped. He was way too intrigued by this conversation, and it bothered him.

"Lance is a lot stronger than you think," JC said, eyes narrowing. "I know you think he's girlie and all…but he's really not. He doesn't break, he just bends."

"Oh," Justin said. "So you LIKE girlie boys?"

"No…not the way Lance is, all emotional and everything. I actually like finding boys who AREN'T girlie, who fight against what they really are…and then I get to show them what they really are." JC finished his bagel and stood. "I'm gonna go join Lance in the shower…ignore any screaming, okay?" JC ruffled Justin's hair and left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

PUSH  
Three

 

“Hey…tomorrow morning, wanna shoot some hoops?” Chris asked Justin. “Before it gets too hot.”

“Sure.” Justin looked at JC. “How about you?”

“Um, sure…though, you know I’m not very good,” JC said, surprised.

“Yeah, you are…as good as Joey, anyway,” Chris said.

“Hey!” Joey exclaimed.

“You just make sure he’s up by eight,” Chris said to Lance. “Kick him outta bed or something.”

“Do you wanna play, Lance?” Justin asked politely.

“NO, thanks. Keep your numbers even,” Lance said, smiling.

“Okay,” Justin said, shrugging.

 

“I need to tell you something,” JC said to Lance as they got ready for bed that night.

Lance sat down hard on the bed. “What?” He asked fearfully.

“Nothing bad, baby, relax,” JC said soothingly. “I’ve just been toying with Justin…telling him some stuff. So if he comes to you and starts telling you things, none of it’s true, okay?”

“You promised not to say anything!”

“I promised not to talk to him about the way he treats you. This is totally different, I swear,” JC said. Lance sighed and nodded. “I love you SO much, Lance. I can’t let Justin get away with hurting your feelings like that.”

“I love you, too, Josh,” Lance said, snuggling close.

 

“I cannot believe you got me up at this ungodly hour,” JC moaned as he dug through the kitchen cabinets for his tea. “It’s seven-thirty! Chris said eight!”

“I wanted you human by eight.” Lance stood on tiptoe and kissed the back of JC’s neck. “You want to look good out there on the court, don’t you?”

“You could make it up to me,” JC pouted, turning around.

Lance laughed. “Sorry, sweets, but you cannot pout for shit. Leave that to Justin.”

“Make it up to me,” JC repeated, licking Lance’s neck. “Suck me off.”

“Here?” Lance whispered, as if there were twenty people in the room. “But what…”

“They’re still sleeping or are in the shower.” JC shoved down his pajama bottoms and hopped up on the counter. “Please, Lance?”

Lance looked at JC’s already erect cock, then ran his eyes up JC’s bare chest to his handsome face. Lance licked his lips and fell to his knees. “Only because you’re too damn hot to resist,” he murmured, licking behind JC’s knees.

“Mmm…” JC groaned quietly, pushing at the back of Lance’s head.

 

Justin stumbled down the hallway, barely awake. Cereal was the only thing on his mind. What he heard as he approached the kitchen, however, jolted him awake. He peeked around the corner.

“Yes…harder…oh, God, Lance…” JC panted, head thrown back. “Suck me…mmm…lick my balls…yes, just like that…” JC opened his eyes and saw Justin, who seemed frozen in place. JC kept one hand on the back of Lance’s neck and slid the other one up his bare chest. “You suck dick SO good, baby…Justin doesn’t know what he missed.” Justin’s mouth dropped open as JC began to twist and pinch his own nipples. His eyes never left Justin’s face. “Make me cum, Lance…suck me…” With a great deal of effort, JC kept his eyes on Justin as he came, his breath falling in heavy pants.

Justin darted back out of the kitchen as he saw Lance stand up. He headed upstairs to shower, cereal long forgotten.

 

“Man, tell me why I wanted you on my team?” Joey growled, tossing the basketball at Justin’s head. “You aren’t even paying attention!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Justin dribbled the ball. “I’m here. I promise.”

JC stood in front of Justin, blocking his every move. “Is something wrong, Justin?” JC asked innocently, too quiet for the others to hear. “Something distracting you?”

Justin bounced the ball on his foot and it rolled across the court. Chris grabbed it triumphantly and lobbed it into the basket. “Shut up,” Justin growled, wiping sweat from his brow.

“And to think you coulda had what I had this morning,” JC said, shaking his head. “Nothing like a boy who can give good head.” JC looked at Justin as Joey and Chris wrestled for the ball. “I bet you give good head.”

“I’m not doing shit to your dick, JC, so knock it off,” Justin said.

“But I bet you were thinking about it,” JC whispered, and Justin blushed beneath his sweat. “Thought so.” JC chuckled. “Timberlake, by tomorrow, I’m gonna have you BEGGING to suck my dick. And I LOVE boys who know how to beg.” JC trotted over to break up the argument.


	4. Chapter 4

PUSH  
Four

 

“Hey, Lance, can I talk to you for a second?” Justin said quietly. Joey and Chris were arguing by the grill. JC was curled up with a book on a raft in the pool. Lance, who was sitting alone on the swing, frowned.

“I guess so.” He moved so Justin could sit down. “What’s going on?” Lance asked warily.

“It’s about JC.” Justin picked at the cushion of the swing. “He, uh, told me some stuff.”

“Oh, really?” Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think…I think he may be cheating on you.”

Lance’s laughter floated through the backyard. “Oh, THAT. I know all about that,” Lance said immediately. Justin’s eyes widened.

“You DO?”

“Sure.” Lance waved his hand in the air. “He doesn’t really cheat on me, you know, because I know all about it. I let him do it.”

“He said…he said he likes boys who’ll do what he tells him. Don’t you already always do what he says?” Justin said.

The words were rude, but Lance knew that Justin was just genuinely curious. “He likes someone a little different from me.”

“He said not girlie…he said he likes to teach,” Justin said, blushing. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Why do you care, Justin? I don’t remember you caring so much about my feelings before,” Lance said, and Justin was surprised. “Unless YOU’RE one of the guys JC was teaching.”

“Who, me? No. No way. I don’t need NOBODY to teach me,” Justin said arrogantly. “I was just letting you know, but if you already know and are okay with his sick little games, then, you know, whatever.” Justin got up and hurried away.

“Hey.” JC walked over a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. He sat down next to Lance. “What was that all about?”

“He wanted me to know that you’ve been cheating on me,” Lance replied.

“You remembered what I said, right, that I was just feeding him shit,” JC said. “Right, Lance? I am NOT cheating on you.”

“I believe you,” Lance said quietly. He smiled slightly. “You really have him messed up…he was babbling about you liking to teach guys things.”

“I’m gonna teach HIM a thing or two,” JC said, grinning. “He saw us this morning, you know.”

Lance was horrified. “He WHAT?”

“He liked it, too. He couldn’t keep his eyes off us,” JC said. He ran a hand up the inside of Lance’s thigh. “I can’t say that I blame him. You’re so hot.”

“Whatever,” Lance mumbled, still embarrassed.

“Do you still think Justin’s sexy?” JC asked suddenly.

Lance looked at him, wondering what the right answer was. “I don’t want him like I used to, but I think he’s hot, yes.”

“Me, too,” JC said. “By tomorrow, he’ll be ours, Lance, and you can do whatever you want to him.”

 

“Go away,” Justin mumbled, swatting at whatever was tickling his nose. “Chris…this is vacation. Go AWAY.”

“It’s not Chris,” JC whispered, tickling behind Justin’s ear. Justin jumped awake.

“What are you doing in here?” Justin almost screamed, yanking the sheet up to his chin.

JC laughed. “You are SUCH a girl, Timberlake. You think I’m gonna see what you’re hiding under that sheet? I’ve seen you naked many times before, boy…and I LIKE what’s under that sheet.”

“What do you want, JC? Where’s Lance?”

“Making us all French toast…I thought I’d come waken you so you didn’t miss any of it,” JC said innocently.

“Oh. Well, thank you.” Justin hated how uncomfortable JC was making him. And what made it worse was that JC looked so GOOD. Beige cargo shorts and a black wifebeater…arms that were slowly getting toned again, and that damn pretty hair that curled around JC’s ears. Justin wanted to fist his hands in that hair and…

“Don’t you think so?” JC was saying.

“Um, what?” Justin said, confused.

“I said that me and Lance were gonna have a nice dinner tonight,” JC repeated. “Joey and Chris are gonna go down to Miami to some party. I didn’t know if you’d go with them, or if you would stay with us. It’d be fun if you hung with us,” JC said, his voice low.

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “Um, aren’t you planning some sort of romantic date?”

“Sure,” JC said, standing. “But there’s no reason you couldn’t join in…I mean, join us,” JC corrected himself, smiling. “Let me know before lunch, okay?”

“Yeah,” Justin said. JC left his bedroom and Justin groaned, burying his face in the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

PUSH  
Five

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come along?” Chris asked Justin as he finished playing with his hair. “This club rocks…and we’re going to that Mexican restaurant you like.”

“Nah, I think I’ll just hang here.” Justin leaned in the doorway of Chris’ room.

“With the lovebirds?” Chris asked. “I love the guys, but I swear to God, I get a cavity if I’m around them for more than ten minutes straight. They’re so damn perfect for each other.”

“Yeah,” Justin said, shrugging. “I’ll probably just hang up in my room after dinner, or maybe out by the pool.”

“Suit yourself.” Chris checked himself in the mirror. “Check the mirror…looking fly…” Chris sang quietly. “Damn, but I am gonna break some hearts tonight! JOEY!” Chris yelled.

“I’ve been in the living room for ten minutes, waiting on your lazy ass!” Joey yelled back.

“Dumbass,” Chris grumbled, but he grabbed his wallet and went downstairs. “Where are JC and Lance?”

“Damned if I know. Let’s go. We have an hour drive, for fuck’s sake.” Joey smiled at Justin. “Have fun playing chaperone, Curly.”

“Hardly. You two have fun,” Justin said, walking them to the door.

“Tell the lovebirds we said bye,” Chris said over his shoulder. Justin nodded and closed the front door. He ambled into the kitchen and saw a casserole wrapped in foil. They had someone on staff to cook for them, but they left at seven every evening. It was now seven-fifteen. There were directions on what temperature to bake the casserole at, and for how long. Justin assumed that Lance had probably told the cook that there would only be three people eating that evening, and that something simple would be fine.

“Guys?” Justin yelled up the steps, walking up about halfway. He could hear raised voices.

“Quit being such a girl, Lance. Just do it, okay? For me?” JC said. Lance said something Justin couldn’t understand. “I’m not thinking this is a request, Lance…kinda more like an order,” JC said.

“Guys?” Justin said louder. JC poked his head out. “Should, uh, should I put dinner in the oven? You hungry?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” JC said with a grin. “How long will it take?”

“Um, I think the note said an hour.”

“Sweet…we can set the table by the pool and eat out there. We’ll be down in five.” JC shut the door, and Justin went to put the casserole in the oven. He then headed upstairs to put on his swimming suit.

 

When Justin came down fifteen minutes later, Lance was in the kitchen tossing a salad. Justin did a double take and laughed out loud. “What the FUCK is that?”

“It’s a sarong,” Lance said without turning around. Justin studied the long piece of fabric. It was rainbow colored, and had little tassels along the hem. It was knotted around Lance’s waist. Lance wore no shirt, and the tan of his skin made the colors even brighter.

“A sarong?” Justin repeated. “Lance, you look like a freaking float in the gay pride parade!”

“JC bought it for me,” Lance said defensively. “I like it. It’s comfy.”

“Whatever…do you want me to go pick some flowers for your hair?” Justin snorted.

“Why do you have to be so judgmental about things you don’t understand?” Lance asked, and Justin was shocked into silence.

He recovered quickly. “Lance, why the hell do you let him run all over you like this?” Justin asked. He went over and leaned against the counter, dangerously close to Lance. “I mean, if you were MY boy, I sure as hell wouldn’t let you walk around dressed like this. But then again, I guess you’ll never BE my boy, will you?”

“Stop it,” Lance whispered, meeting Justin’s blue gaze.

They heard JC’s footsteps and Justin stepped a few feet away. “Hey.” JC came over to nuzzle at the back of Lance’s neck. For some reason, Justin found the sight very erotic. “Doesn’t Lance look hot in my present?”

“He looks like a drag queen,” Justin said.

“No. He’d be MUCH prettier as a drag queen,” JC said, then smiled at Lance to show he was teasing. “Wanna see the best part?”

“Josh,” Lance whined, but JC silenced him with another kiss to the back of his neck. JC’s long fingers undid the knot of the sarong, and it puddled to the floor.

Justin’s eyes widened and his dick hardened. He swallowed deeply. “Uh, oh,” he said weakly.

“I know. Isn’t it luscious?” JC asked, running a hand over Lance’s smooth chest and down to the package tucked neatly beneath the surface of the Speedo bathing suit. He cupped the bulge, kneading it slightly before releasing it. “Delicious,” JC murmured, sucking on Lance’s earlobe before stepping back.

“I’ll, uh, set the table,” Justin whispered, grabbing some plates and practically running to the back deck.

“See?” JC said, smiling with satisfaction. “He wants us.”

“You,” Lance said. “He was doing it again.”

JC’s eyes narrowed. “All the more reason for us to make him ours, baby.” JC gave Lance a passionate kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Lance whimpered and wrapped his arms around JC. “After dinner,” JC promised breathlessly. “Everything you ever dreamed…Justin’s gonna do it for us, baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

PUSH  
Six

 

Justin did his best to concentrate on dinner. He concentrated on the fork, concentrated on scooping food onto his fork, and concentrated on getting the fork into his mouth. He concentrated on chewing and swallowing said food, and concentrated quite deeply on drinking three glasses of the sweet wine that JC kept pouring for him. He did NOT concentrate on Lance’s Speedo. He made sure not to concentrate when Lance went in for more rolls and came out onto the deck, accidentally dropping a roll along the way. Lance bent to pick it up, with his back to Justin. Justin was given an eyeful of Lance’s sweet ass, and a peek of that bulge showing between the back of his thighs. Justin choked on his dinner.

“You okay?” JC asked, concerned. Justin hadn’t said three words during dinner, and JC was pleased. Hook…line…sinker.

“Yeah…went down the wrong way,” Justin gasped, gulping at his wine. JC reached over to pat him on the back, and Justin flinched at the touch.

“Relax, J…I don’t bite…unless you ask real pretty.” JC stood and picked up his plate. “Who wants dessert?”

“No, thank you,” Justin said immediately.

“Okay, maybe later,” JC said, his voice full of meaning. Justin tried not to whimper.

“Sit here and relax, Justin. You ate a lot. Me and Josh will clean up,” Lance said, smiling sweetly as he cleared Justin’s plates as well as his own.

“Oh, okay, thanks,” Justin said. Lance followed JC into the house. Justin closed his eyes and groaned, the wine causing his thoughts to swim a bit. He didn’t want Lance. He didn’t. Didn’t want JC, either. He wanted…who the fuck was he kidding. He was horny and lonely and he wanted what was currently in the kitchen, doing dishes. He wouldn’t let JC try to boss HIM around, though, no sir. He would be in charge. HE would make JC beg. Lance, too, though that would be easy.

Encouraged by the mental picture of JC and Lance on their knees before him, begging for whatever he wanted to give them, Justin stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped into the kitchen. Lance and JC were in a passionate embrace by the sink. Lance’s back was against the counter, and JC was reaching down to grab at his ass as they kissed. They pulled away when they heard Justin come in. “Oh, sorry, Justin,” Lance said, blushing.

“No problem,” Justin said weakly. “I just, you know, was gonna go in the pool to cool off, and, you know, thought you might want to come in, too.”

“Cool off?” JC asked innocently. “It’s not even that warm out. Are you okay?” He walked over to put a friendly arm around Justin’s shoulders. Shivers crept through Justin’s body.

“Fine,” Justin whispered.

“Do we make you uncomfortable?” JC asked. “Do you feel left out?”

“Of course not,” Justin scoffed, shrugging JC’s arm off his body. “I don’t care WHAT you two perverts do.”

“You cared when you saw Lance giving me head the other day,” JC said, and Justin froze. Lance blushed but didn’t look away from Justin’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Justin said, but he knew immediately that it was a losing battle.

“You watched us, and you liked it,” JC said in a low, intimate voice. He put an arm around Justin’s waist, pulling him so he was facing JC. “Would you like one of us to suck you off, Justin?”

“No,” Justin said, trying to remain calm. JC moved so his body was just barely pressing against Justin’s.

“You SURE? You haven’t imagined what it would look like to have Lance suck YOU?” JC asked. “You saw how hot it looks…imagine how it looks when you’re on the receiving end.”

“I’m not interested in Lance,” Justin said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I think you are,” JC said in that same tone. “I think that for all the mean things you’ve said to him, for all the ways that you try to hurt his feelings, you want him. You’re jealous that he’s with me, and that we are perfect together.”

“Fuck you, JC,” Justin snapped.

“Oh, no, Justin…I’ll be fucking YOU,” JC said. He captured Justin’s pouting lips in a brutal kiss. Justin struggled, but he was not putting everything into it. He could have easily broken away from JC, but he didn’t. Lance watched in awe as Justin remained hard and stiff, then slowly melted into JC’s embrace. “We want you,” JC whispered, nipping at Justin’s neck before kissing him again. “You want us.”

“No,” Justin pleaded, but it was so fake that even Lance smiled.

“C’mon, Justin.” JC took Justin’s hand and began to lead him from the kitchen. “Come have your dessert.”


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 

Lance trotted after JC as he led Justin down to JC’s bedroom. Justin allowed himself to be dragged down the hall, not even looking over his shoulder at Lance. They all entered the room, and JC closed the door. “Just in case Joey and Chris come home early,” JC said. He smiled at Justin. “Now, where were we?”

“Look, I…” Justin began, then stopped as JC kissed Lance, his hand running down to grab the package between Lance’s legs. Lance moaned and held onto JC’s shoulders. They continued to kiss as JC slid his hand inside the Speedo bathing suit. Justin sat down hard on JC’s bed, unable to keep his legs solid. That was so hot, so sexy…he could hardly breathe.

“You were saying?” JC said to Justin after ending the kiss.

“I…I don’t think…”

“Stop thinking,” JC ordered, walking over to where Justin was sitting. “Get up.”

“Jayce, I…”

“Get UP.” JC grabbed Justin by the curls and pulled until he stood.

“Ow! Just because you boss him around does NOT mean you’re gonna tell me what to do!” Justin snapped.

“Oh, yes, it does,” JC said, smiling sweetly. “Lance, why don’t you help Justin get out of these swim trunks?”

“Me?” Lance said in an unbelievably high voice.

“Yeah, you. You can’t just be standing there. You need to take advantage of this while you can,” JC said with a grin.

“He’s a chickenshit,” Justin scoffed. JC grabbed Justin by the chin and held his face still.

“I asked him to do that because he’s gentle. He’s gentle and kind and he’d be a lot nicer to you than I plan on being. Lance!” JC barked, and Lance came over to untie the string of Justin’s swimming suit. He shoved the suit down over Justin’s slender hips and swallowed deeply. He had once wanted this so bad, and the want was still there, under the surface.

“There,” Lance whispered.

“Very good.” JC kissed Lance tenderly, then looked back at Justin. “Now for you.” JC began to kiss Justin, his mouth roaming over Justin’s lips and face and neck. Justin was soon moaning and clutching at JC’s thin arms. Lance smiled in satisfaction. JC really knew how to kiss, and whether he wanted to or not, Justin was going to be learning a few things. JC’s hand finally slid down to stroke Justin’s hard cock, and Justin moaned louder. “Thought you’d like that,” JC chuckled. He nibbled at Justin’s neck as he stroked. “What would you like, Justin?”

“I…I don’t…” Justin could hardly form a thought. The hand was steady and strong, and he was soon panting for breath. “Anything,” Justin said breathlessly.

“Lance,” JC said. “Why don’t you undress?”

Lance slowly slid the Speedo down and stepped out of it. Justin’s eyes widened. Lance was VERY well endowed. “Whoa,” Justin said weakly. JC smiled.

“And to think YOU coulda had that all for yourself. You’re lucky I’m loaning it to you.” JC stroked Justin harder. “You said anything?”

“Anything, please,” Justin begged. He wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted to fuck.

“Get on your knees.” JC shoved at Justin’s shoulders and he stumbled, falling to the floor. Justin looked up at JC and Lance, hurt and embarrassment in his eyes. JC smiled. “I think Lance would like you to suck his dick.”

“What?” Justin and Lance said together. JC slipped out of his swimming suit and went to stand behind Lance.

“I know you do, baby, and it’s okay,” JC whispered in Lance’s ear. “I still love you.” He looked down at Justin. “Well?”

Justin picked up Lance’s cock and began to slowly stroke it. JC yanked at his curls. “What?” Justin growled, glaring up at him.

JC peeked over Lance’s shoulder. “You ask first.”

“Lance, would…you like me…to, um, suck you?” Justin asked, and Lance knew how hard it was for him to ask. Lance was about to say yes, but JC interrupted with a smack to Justin’s head.

“NO. You don’t ask that. You ask PERMISSION,” JC told him. Justin swallowed deeply.

“Lance, may I suck your cock?” Justin whispered.

“Y-yes,” Lance stammered.

Justin licked the length before slowly beginning to move Lance in and out of his mouth. He drew his teeth along the tender skin just enough to send sparks up and down Lance’s spine. “You be careful with my baby,” JC warned. “No biting.”

“He’s not,” Lance said, his teeth almost chattering from the pleasure.

“Look at him, baby…remember this. Remember all the times he treated you like shit, all the times when he was mean to you…and see him now,” JC whispered in Lance’s ear. Lance looked down as the curls bobbed in time with Justin’s movements. “Is he a good little cocksucker?”

“Oh…yes…Josh…” Lance panted, his breath coming in spurts. “I can’t hold on…he’s good…”

“Cum, Lance…cum down his fucking throat,” JC whispered, tweaking Lance’s nipples. Lance growled low in his throat and grabbed at Justin’s hair, fucking his mouth. Justin moaned slightly, then Lance came. Justin carefully licked him clean. “And he swallows, too. How nice,” JC said in approval.

“May I suck you, too?” Justin asked, then stopped. He couldn’t believe he had just asked that.

JC smiled and shook his head. “No, thank you. Lance, why don’t you lay down on the bed. I have other plans for our friend, here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 

Lance laid down on the bed as JC helped Justin stand up. He began to kiss Justin again, his hands wandering over Justin’s body. “For a total dickhead, you’re fucking hot,” JC murmured against Justin’s mouth. Justin shoved him away angrily.

“What the hell do you have against me, JC? First you’re all up on me, then you insult me.” Justin made a random attempt to save some self-respect.

“Because you pushed things too fucking far,” JC said, poking Justin in the chest. “Lance did nothing but love you. He was nice to you and he really liked you. You didn’t want him, fine. You can’t be forced into wanting someone. But you didn’t have to treat him the way you did. You teased him, you picked on him, you made him feel guilty for any feelings he ever had for you. And now you’re gonna pay, in the only way I can pay you back without leaving marks,” JC finished, and Justin’s eyes widened. “Lance, scarves,” JC said, snapping his fingers. Lance hopped up and went to a dresser drawer. JC pushed Justin back onto the bed as Lance came back with a set of black silk scarves.

“What the hell do you think…” Justin began.

“Quiet,” JC cooed. He straddled Justin’s chest, his hard cock laying against its smoothness. He grabbed one of Justin’s arms and pinned it above his head as he quickly tied the scarf around the headboard and Justin’s wrist. Justin was too shocked to struggle. JC quickly tied the other wrist, and sat back with a smile. “There.” He got up and stood by the bed, pulling Lance tight against him. “Isn’t that pretty,” JC said to Lance, kissing him sweetly. “At our mercy.”

“JC, just remember, you have to let me go sometime, and I can kick your fairy ass!” Justin yelled.

JC sighed with infinite patience. “I’m not going to hurt you, Justin,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And don’t start that fairy shit. You’re as queer as we are…you just like to hide it by rolling around with a woman now and then.” JC knelt by the bed, running a hand up the inside of Justin’s thigh. “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t like this.” He let his fingers trail over Justin’s balls and Justin whimpered. JC smiled. “See?” He turned to Lance. “I need stuff.”

Lance knew immediately what JC wanted, and jumped up to get it. He slapped a tube of lubricant into JC’s open palm, and a condom soon followed. Justin’s eyes widened. “Lance,” he said, giving Lance a charming smile. “You won’t let him hurt me, will you?”

“He won’t hurt you,” Lance said. “He’s good. You’ll feel good.”

“Better than you deserve,” JC mumbled, slathering his fingers with lube. He bent Justin’s knees, giving him better access. A slender finger teased, then slid inside.

“Oh…” Justin’s eyes fluttered closed. “Slow.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to give orders,” JC commented, adding another finger and moving them faster.

“Fuck,” Justin moaned, pulling at his restraints. JC worked until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Justin, then he removed his fingers.

JC turned his head to kiss Lance, long deep kisses that made Justin pant just watching. “Get me ready?” JC asked Lance, who nodded. JC got up on his knees, and Lance carefully sheathed him with the condom. They kissed the entire time, and by the time JC leaned back over him, Justin’s cock was dripping. JC picked up Justin’s legs, lined himself up, and slid inside.

“Shit…you’re hard…ah…” Justin squeezed his eyes closed. JC slapped Justin’s thighs.

“You need to relax,” JC ordered. “You’re so tight…damn. Almost like you’re a virgin.”

“Hardly,” Lance commented, and Justin’s eyes flew open. “We all know you’re a whore, Justin,” Lance said. He leaned close to JC’s ear. “You look so hot, baby…fuck him hard, for me.”

“You sure you don’t wanna do it?” JC said, setting a slow and steady pace.

“No,” Lance breathed.

“Damn skippy, no!” Justin almost yelled, moaning as JC hit a sweet spot. “He’s not getting that thing inside of me!”

“You be quiet.” JC reached down and squeezed the base of Justin’s cock until he moaned. JC began to thrust harder, never letting go of Justin’s cock.

“Please, Jayce…please…” Justin begged, arching his hips up to meet JC’s thrusts.

“What should I do, Lance?” JC asked. Lance almost began to take pity on Justin. He was obviously quite close, and he wanted to cum.

“Please…” Justin turned his blue eyes onto Lance.

“I think you need to apologize,” JC said, slowing down until he was barely moving. “You tell Lance you’re sorry.”

“I’m…sorry…Lance…” Justin panted, arching towards JC again.

“And you won’t do it again. You’ll leave him alone.”

“I swear…Lance…I’ll only be nice to you…” Justin promised.

“Go ahead,” Lance told JC.

JC pushed into Justin with pounding thrusts. He reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, and Justin soon shot up onto himself. JC groaned and thrust a few more times, cumming hard. “Fuck, you’re a good lay,” JC gasped, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Aren’t you gonna let me go?” Justin whined.

“In a minute.” JC stood and took Lance’s hand. “Let’s go clean up. You just lay there and think about everything you’ve done,” JC said in a parental tone. Lance and JC went into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

 

Lance pounced on JC as soon as they closed the door. “You were so fucking hot, Josh,” Lance gasped, kissing JC as he tugged at his hair.

“If I’d have known that you were all into me fucking someone else, I woulda done it ages ago,” JC teased, then sobered. “But you know I only want you, right? That was just to get him back.”

“Right,” Lance said, nodding. “Though I don’t think it was really revenge, since he enjoyed it so much.”

“He enjoyed it,” JC agreed. “But I think he’s humiliated and embarrassed. Kinda like he made you feel.”

“He won’t do that again,” Lance vowed. “Any time he tries, I’ll just remember how he looked sucking my dick.”

“Damn, that was sexy,” JC growled, nipping at Lance’s neck.

They took their time cleaning each other off, kissing and fondling until they were almost ready to make love on the bathroom floor. Lance finally pulled away. “We should let him go,” he said, grabbing a washcloth and running it under warm water. “It’s not good for his arms, because you KNOW he’s trying to get out of the scarves.”

“He’s such a brat,” JC sighed. He opened the door and went into the bedroom, Lance on his heels. “You gonna be mean to Lance again?” JC asked Justin.

Justin shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “You were right. I was jealous.”

“You say that now,” JC said as Lance began to wipe Justin off. “But are you gonna remember that once you’re free?” JC undid the scarves and Justin brought his hands down, rubbing at his wrists. Justin slowly sat up.

“Yes,” Justin whispered. He looked at Lance, then at JC. “This was…damn. I don’t suppose we could do this again?”

Lance was shocked. He looked at JC. “Um…” he faltered.

“No.” JC was firm. “You’re pushing it, Timberlake. Get up and get out of my room. I want to make love to my boyfriend.”

“But it’d be good!” Justin whined. “Imagine all the fun we could have! Lance, tell him!” Justin quickly pulled his swim trunks on.

“Get OUT.” JC opened the door. Justin pouted and left the room. JC closed the door, leaned against it, and looked at Lance. They started to laugh.

“That was the LAST thing I expected,” Lance said. He sat on the edge of the bed. JC came to join him.

“I know.” He sweetly kissed Lance. “I do plan on making love to my boyfriend, by the way.”

Lance stretched out on the bed, running a hand over his chest and down to his cock. “You sure you can get it up again?”

“You can get it up for me,” JC said, draping his body over Lance’s.  
THE END


End file.
